


Balance

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Based on what we were told about 2x09. Maggie is trying to find out what the hell is going on.





	

Alex had gone AWOL on her. Something was wrong, it wasn’t like Alex to do that. Well, except for the time after Alex kissed her. But that was different, Alex had been hurt. By her. Alex’d been hurt by her. But they were fine now, this thing between them was new, _so new_ , and wonderful, but it wasn’t fragile. This was not the kind of new relationship that would go down the drain at the first badly thought out word that one of the parts didn’t even realize they were saying. If she’d said or done something to piss Alex off, Alex would call her out on it, she was sure of it, like she did that time in the parking lot. So, yea, she was worried.

The first day she texted and called and Alex didn’t answer, she thought that maybe the agent had been too busy at work, maybe she had an important operation, but after two, almost three days… She was ready to break into the DEO. _Although…_ Maybe she could check Alex’s sister home and work first. With how close they were, she might know Alex’s whereabouts. And if Maggie was smooth enough, she might even avoid the conversation going weird: _Hi Kara, I don’t know if Alex told you, but we’re a thing now. By the way, have you seen her in the last 2 days or should I simply take a hint?_

Yea, no thanks.

She drove to her home first, but no one answered. From inside her cruiser and still watching the streets every now and then for any sign of the girl coming back home, she made a search on her phone and called the number found.

“Hello, this is NCPD detective Maggie Sawyer, I have information for one of your reporters. Her name is Danvers, Kara Danvers, can you transfer me to her sector? Yea, I’ll hold.” She took a deep breath, feeling heat rise to her face. _Don’t say too much and don’t embarrass yourself, don’t say too much and don’t-_ “Hi, yes, I have information for one of your reporters, Kara Danvers, could you tell her that Maggie Sawyer is on the line? Oh, and when will she be back? For three days? Is she out on a… field trip, I don’t know, reporting outside the city? Ok. Thanks. No, it’s only with her, thank you.”

_Weird..._

_Well, DEO it is._

 

* * *

  

Alex was standing just outside the building, a worried frown on her face and, as Maggie came closer, she could also see the red and puffy eyes, the downturn of her mouth.

“Hey, Alex,” she approached her slowly, with soft eyes and a soft voice, “you’ve been a tough girl to find lately, something happened?”

“Maggie,” Alex seemed to loosen some of the tension she had on her shoulders, she took a shaky breath and the start of a smile became visible, until the light in her eyes deemed again and she pressed her lips together, trying to contain whatever this was inside her. “Maggie, I’m sorry, but there is a lot going on, I can’t really see you right now.”

“Why? What’s going on? Maybe the NCPD can help? We actually haven’t heard of anything out of the ordinary going down.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but this is not… This is DEO only, Maggie, I can’t… I can’t do this right now.”

Maggie stopped; something wasn’t right in Alex’s wording.

“You can’t do what? I don’t understand.”

“This, Maggie, I can’t focus on this, okay?” She could see that Alex was getting more agitated, her eyes filling with tears. “Supergirl disappeared, you can’t tell anyone, I shouldn’t even be telling you, but she disappeared, that’s all I can think about right now.”

“But I’ve seen her around helping with fires and kittens up trees and all that.”

“That’s not her, we have a shapeshifter.”

Maggie thought about asking, but what was the point? Alex wouldn’t be able to tell her anything about the fake Supergirl or the real superhero’s disappearance, or if they had any clues – though, based on how distressed Alex was, she assumed they had no idea where to even start.

“Okay. I can see that you’re worried and I know that you're not allowed to share any more than you already have. But can I at least bring you dinner? We can eat at the DEO if you can’t leave yet-

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Well, I don’t have to come in, let me just bring you something, you look exhausted, Alex.”

“Thank you, Maggie, but I’m fine. You should go.”

“You should take care of yourself, since, you know… since you won’t let me be here to help you out with that.”

“Maggie-

“Just… I hope that she is okay. And that you’re okay and…” she swallowed, her hands shaking slightly, “I don’t mean to be pushy, but are _we_ okay?”

“Maggie, I told you, I can’t do this right now-

“I know, you’re on a mission, but afte-

“I can’t do this _right now_ and I can’t do this _anymore_.” Maggie could see that Alex was shaking as well, but her eyes were hard.

“What?” Maggie’s voice broke.

“This isn’t working, Maggie. I can’t deal with this anymore, I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Maggie watched her go back into the building. Alex didn‘t look back. 

 

 

 The detective went back to her cruiser and slammed the door. _Like **hell** that we’re not working._ She made herself as comfortable as she could in her seat and dialed the precinct.

“Lloyd, it’s Sawyer. I won’t be taking any calls, something personal came up. Yea, I’m fine, but it’s important. Okay, thanks, owe you one.”

Maggie watched the glass doors through which Alex had disappeared, her fingers locking and unlocking her phone screen.

 

* * *

 

It was late when Alex finally went through the glass doors again and walked to her motorcycle. She seemed tired, shoulders falling forward and her steps heavy.

Maggie turned her keys in the ignition and turned off her headlights, hoping Alex’s exhaustion would prevent the agent from realizing she was being followed.

The ride went by fast due to the low traffic that late at night. Maggie parked outside of the same building she had visited earlier that day. She observed the window she knew was Kara’s, but the lights remained turned off. It had been almost half an hour, she probably shouldn’t come up, should wait until she could get Alex in her own home to talk about what had happened. She knew about their sisters’ nights and would like to avoid interrupting them. But her stomach was turning over itself and she knew she was going to remain just as anxious until Alex and herself cleared things out.

The detective went up the stairs and reached Kara’s apartment. The door wasn’t fully closed. She pushed it open slowly, the light from the hallway making it possible for her to see the room inside.

The door creaked as she came in, finding Alex laid face down on the couch. The agent adjusted her position slowly, left elbow holding her up as her eyes took in the light in the doorway. “Kara?”

“No,” Maggie approached the couch and sat on the coffee table, “it’s me.” The detective could see fresh tears run down Alex’s face.

“I thought you were Kara.”

_God_ , Maggie studied her face, _you look devastated, baby._

“Where is your sister, Alex?”

The agent swallowed, but it didn’t help keeping her tears at bay, it didn’t strengthen her voice as she spoke “I don’t know.”

Maggie’s heart broke for the other woman.

“Supergirl is missing. I’ve tried to reach your sister, she hasn’t appeared at work in three days. You’re in her home… crying. Alex, why didn’t you tell me? I would have understood. I would have helped you! I _will_ help you find her.”

Alex shook her head. “We have nothing to start looking. _Nothing_. And you can’t help, this is not something we can bring you into, nobody can know-

“Okay, the NCPD can’t know who Supergirl is, or that she’s missing, but I already know that, Alex, _I_ can help you.”

“You don’t understand, Maggie, this is my fault.”

“How could this-

“She called me. The day before we figured out that she was missing, she called me. And I didn’t pick it up” Alex takes a breath, even more tears tracing her face, her words are barely a whisper, “because I was with you.”

“Oh Alex,” Maggie leaves the table to kneel on the floor, “that’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known-

“I should have picked it up. I protect her, that’s what I do. And, this time, I didn’t.”

“You can’t protect her 24/7, some things are out of our hands.”

“I didn’t even _try_ , Maggie. She’s been kidnapped by I don't even know who, she is probably hurt, she might even be _dead_ , and I didn’t even _try_ to help her because I was too busy _kissing_ you.”

“You don’t know that, Alex, maybe when she called you everything was fine, maybe she just wanted to talk to you about her ass of a boss. Maybe her phone call had nothing to do with her going missing. But let’s say you’re right. Let’s say you could have stopped this by answering your phone. If that’s what happened, this is what we are going to do: since we can’t say that Supergirl is missing, we will tell the NCPD that Kara Danvers is, we are going to turn this town inside out, we are going to turn _this country_ inside out if we have to, and we are going to find her, and she will be fine because, let’s face it, she’s Supergirl… and then,” Maggie smiled, voice losing the hard edge it had assumed a moment ago, “when everything is fine again, and when you are kissing me again, we are going to pick up every single call from Supergirl and Kara Danvers and we will find our balance so that you can kiss me and still protect your sister… and we won’t break up.”

Alex gave a shy smile, tear tracks drying on her face. “We’ll find her?”

“Yea, Alex, we will.”

The agent half chuckled and half sobbed, “and we won’t break up?”

“Yea, no breaking up.” Maggie brushed the wet tracks off of Alex’s cheek, cupping her jaw and pressing her lips to salty ones. Her hand moved to Alex’s neck, feeling her pulse with her thumb. She could tell Alex was relaxing into the comfort of the kiss as her lips parted further, inviting her tongue, and as her heartbeat slowed down. She moved from the floor, laying partly on top of Alex, her hands pressing into her shoulders, her back, her waist, trying to take some of the tension off her body.

“Tomorrow we’ll tear this city apart, but tonight you’re going to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really what I was going to write. Oh well...
> 
> Also they are really, REALLY OOC, sorry about that if you got to the end of this.


End file.
